


The "Wrong" Number

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [230]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Amused Sherlock Holmes, Bold Molly Hooper, Cell Phones, Dinner, F/M, First Dates, First Meetings, Flirting, Jim is a Little Shit, Mentioned John Watson, Mentioned Mary Morstan, Minor Mary Morstan/John Watson, Molly Hooper Flirts, One Night Stands, POV Molly Hooper, Phone Calls & Telephones, Sherlock Holmes Flirts, Smoking, Wrong number, fake phone number, past Molly Hooper/Jim Moriarty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Molly calls the number given to her by a bloke she shagged, but gets someone wholly different on the line...andsomuch better, in the end.





	The "Wrong" Number

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SimplyShelbs16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShelbs16/gifts).



> Inspired by a prompt from **SimplyShelbs16** (" _Sherlolly for the pairing, rating can be whatever you choose. Prompt: AU 'meeting' where someone gave Molly a fake phone number, and it turns out to be Sherlock's_ ") as her gift for Sherlolly Secret Santa 2018.

_“So that’s my number, love. Feel free to call anytime.”_

Funny. The voice on the other end didn’t sound anything at all like the bloke who’d been in and out of her dormitory overnight last weekend. The voice was much deeper...silkier, smoother...and _much_ more annoyed. And with that, she sighed. “I’m sorry I bothered you. I was given this number by a bloke as his number.”

“My former roommate, I assume,” the man said gruffly. “He’d be the ‘bed them and stiff them’ type. Rather an arse, but he at least kept the dormitory tidy.”

She perked up slightly. “You’re in uni? You sound...older.”

“I’m set to graduate at the end of next year,” he said. “I take it you were another one of Jim’s conquests. Must make you...second year, living in the dorms, of your own money, not relying on your parents...smoker?”

“Kicked the habit until recently,” she said, furiously stubbing out her cigarette on the stoop. She knew smoking wasn’t allowed in the dorms but on the steps leading up to it no one seemed to mind. Too few places to smoke had led to her kicking the bad habit she’d picked up after her dad’s death. “How did you know all that?”

“Jim has a type: anyone he suspects I might fancy. Male, female, neither, both, he tends to think I’m not picky.”

“Well, are you?” she asked.

“Am I what?” the man replied.

“Picky. I mean, do you care about the people you interact with?”

“As I have no romantic interests in anyone at this university, I’m not particular,” he said.

“Ah.”

“Ah what?”

“I know who you are. Bloke with a former roommate named Jim who spends more time in the chem lab by himself than with people. Blunter than a cricket bat...you’re Sherlock Holmes, aren’t you?”

“I’m surprised you know who I am,” he said, a note of admiration in his voice. “I tend to prefer to stay very low profile.”

“Yes, I know. But we have chem lab together and you loaned John Watson your notes and he loaned them to me to get into my roommate’s knickers. It worked, hence why I’m outside having a smoke while they’re...busy.”

“John is one of my few friends,” Sherlock said quietly. “Though if Mary Morstan is your roommate, then you must be Hooper.”

“Hooper?” she asked, amused. 

“He couldn’t be bothered to remember your first name. As you inferred, he was much more interested in your friend.”

“Ah,” she replied. “Well, if you’re interested, it’s Molly. Well, Margaret, but only my mum calls me that.”

“And not your father?” he asked curiously.

“Before he died, he called me Mollykins,” she said with a soft smile on her face. “But that was only at home.”

“I’m...sorry,” he said. “I didn’t mean to intrude.”

“No! No, it’s alright. He dies when I was in primary school, so the ache isn’t so bad these days. He’d be disappointed in the smoking, maybe disappointed in the shagging random men, too. But it’s uni and I feel I should.”

“Jim was not spectacularly lackluster, was he?” Sherlock asked sourly.

She burst into laughter. “Most boring shag of my life, actually. I was just going to call him up to tell him thanks, but no more. Then I got you instead so maybe he knew.”

There was a deep chuckle on the other side of the line. “He thinks himself a sex god,” Sherlock said.

“Oh, _far_ from it,” Molly said. “No, maybe if he’s with a bloke, I don’t know if he’s not picky. But he just didn’t scratch that itch.” She almost wished she hadn’t smashed the cigarette down to the filter. “Since you’re not busy at the moment, how about dinner? My treat.”

“How do you know I’m not busy? I could be in the middle of stimulating conversation,” he said, his voice slightly teasing.

“Meet me at the pub and I’ll give you blackmail on your ex-roommate if you want it.”

There was only the briefest of pauses. “Is a half hour fine with you?”

She chuckled. "Certainly. See you then, Sherlock.” She hung up then, pocketing her bulky mobile. This could be quite fun, she realized. At least, she hoped it would be...


End file.
